Futakoi
is a light novel, visual novel and anime series created by Hina Futaba and Mutsumi Sasaki. The anime series aired in Japan in 2004. It replaced Sister Princess as Dengeki G's Magazine premier flagship title. Story The story begins with Nozomu Futami returning to the town where he was born and raised as a child. He moves in near a shrine which houses a legendary stone that was rumoured to have been the place where twin girls turned into birds. The stone is rumoured to be the cause of an abundance of twin girls who are born in the town. The twins who turned into birds did so because of their love for a man who couldn't choose between them. Shortly after Nozomu enters town he begins to run into the same problems as six pairs of twins fight for his love. Characters '''Nozumu Futami' The main character of this story. He is basically the center of this harem based anime. He is the childhood friends of the Ichijō twins and he helps the Sakurazuki twins through the "trials" set by their father. and :Sumireko is voiced by Ami Koshimizu and Kaoruko is voiced by Yui Horie. :Twin girls who are Nozomu's childhood friends. They also attend the same school as Nozomu throughout the anime. They both harbor secret feelings for Nozomu. In kindergarten, they said they would both marry him. Although they are close, they keep their feelings secret from each other and everyone else. and :Yura is voiced by Hiromi Tsunakake and Kira is voiced by Yui Itsuki :It is explained during the story that these twin girls lived a luxury life together in their mansion. Their father travels often and employs their butler to take care of them. They undergo many tests written out by their father so they are able to fit into society and live as normal high school girls. In the first episode, they are fifteen years old, but have never been in a convenience store. Unlike Sumireko and Kaoruko, Kira and Yura work together to win Nozomu's favour. and :Rara is voiced by Yurika Ochiai and Ruru is voiced by Shizuka Hasegawa :The youngest twins in the series who live with Nozomu, their mother Miyabi, and pet goat Billy. They are affectionate towards Nozomu and claim him as their future husband which makes Billy jealous. and :Ui is voiced by Kozue Yoshizumi and Koi is voiced by Natsuko Kuwatani :Twins daughters of a veterinary doctor and in the story they help their father in the clinic. Nozomu meets them when he takes Billy to the vet clinic after he ate a fax addressed to Nozomu which got it stuck in his throat. and :Ai is voiced by Chiaki Takahashi and Mai is voiced by Minako Sango :The oldest of the twins appearing in the series. Ai is the teacher responsible for Nozomu's, Kira's, Yura's and Keisuke's class, while Mai is the school nurse. and :Sara is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi and Sōju is voiced by Mai Kadowaki :Twin girls who are the same in all but personality: Sōju is mild-mannered and ill-bodied, whereas Sara is rougher in her speech and more energetic. Nozomu meets Sōju while she was painting at the shrine, and Sara wanted him to be loyal to her. Sara herself has a love-hate relationship with Nozomu. They leave the city before the end of the series and come back at the end. list of episodes Video game A video game adaptation was created by MediaWorks. See also Futakoi Alternative References External links *Starchild's official Futakoi website Category:Dengeki G's Magazine Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Graphic novels Category:Manga of 2004 Category:MediaWorks games Category:Shōnen manga es:Futakoi it:Futakoi ja:双恋 ru:Futakoi zh:双恋